Monkey Fist
Lord Monkey Fist, birth name Monty Fiske, is a villain who specializes in the mystical and martial arts. More specifically, he is obsessively consumed with the study of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, or Monkey Kung-Fu, and with monkey-themed magical artifacts. Physicality Appearance Monty is a tall man with long face, aquiline nose, and strong British aristocratic bearing when not affecting simian mannerisms. In addition, his physiology has been altered by DNAmy to include hands and feet like those of a monkey. Personality Monkey Fist's typical behavior included many monkey-derived tics, such as a hooting laugh, a tendency to knuckle-walk, beating his chest when sufficiently enraged, or using his feet to hold objects. He greatly admired the natural abilities that monkeys possessed, and his evil plots typically revolved around obtaining a mystic power that would make him more monkey-like, so that he could become a sort of supreme monkey ruler. Because he was willing to do almost anything to make his goals a reality, Monkey Fist was arguably one of the most evil characters that Team Possible faced repeatedly. While other villains tended to rely on deathtraps to deal with foes indirectly, Monkey Fist stated and showed his willingness to kill, with his own hands, in his very first appearance. His cunning, combined with his natural aggression and constant hunger for more power, always made him an extremely dangerous enemy. This was especially true in his hatred of Ron Stoppable, because Monkey Fist wished to be the only holder of the power they shared, and more than once attempted to kill Ron as a way of realizing that goal. Abilities Lord Monty Fiske was a master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar, or Monkey Kung Fu. Due to how few people were familiar with the fighting style, this made him a skilled and highly unpredictable combatant. Worthy of note is the fact that his years of experience in the style gave him a considerable advantage over those who came by their arguably near-instinctive knowledge of the style via Mystical Monkey Power, because it was not a substitute for actually having trained. Monkey Fist's practice of moving like a monkey, even outside of combat, combined with his genetically altered feet, had also granted him an increased level of dexterity with his feet, essentially making them a second set of hands. His combat skills were advanced enough that he was one of the few villains, aside from Shego, able to regularly hold his own against Kim Possible in hand-to-hand combat. Monkey Fist was also granted Mystical Monkey Power by the Jade Idols. While the exact impact of the power on him was unclear, if nothing else it made him capable of controlling the Lotus Blade, a shape-shifting sword that could only be wielded by someone who had come into contact with the power. Biography Once a respected archaeologist and the leading expert on all things simian, Lord Monty Fiske was an example of the consequences of obsession. He first turned to Team Possible to help him recover a jade monkey statue from a temple in Cambodia. Kim Possible retrieved the statue, which Fiske stole while disguised as a ninja to throw her off his trail. He returned the idol to his home in England, he set it in precise alignment with three others, and was given Mystical Monkey Power as a result. He then changed his name from Monty Fiske to Monkey Fist in an appropriately ironic anagram. Ron Stoppable and a holographic Kim arrived, and Monkey Fist attempted to kill Ron to prevent anyone from learning of his secret. Ron eventually defeated him when he received Mystical Monkey Power as well, then destroyed the idols.Monkey Fist Strikes Since then, Monkey Fist has considered Ron to be his personal nemesis, despite Ron's role as Kim's sidekick. His subsequent plots have all revolved around gaining additional mystical, monkey-themed powers in one way or the other, which indicated that he had trouble letting go of his obsessions. In his final appearance, Monkey Fist was turned into stone for following the path of the Yono. His lust for power had consumed him by that point, and he was willing to do anything and everything to ensure that he would be the monkey master, even if that meant giving up his soul; his encounter with Yono in many ways resembles the traditional literary device of making a deal with the Devil.Oh No! Yono! He did make a brief cameo in the finale, though he was still made of stone.Graduation, Part 2 Presumably, DNAmy dug him up. Relationships Family Friends Fiske was originally accompanied by his manservant Bates, but Bates was never seen again after Monkey Fist's first defeat, likely because he thought that Mystical Monkey Power was not real.Monkey Fist Strikes Since then, Monkey Fist has almost always been seen with the troop of elite Monkey Ninjas that he trained himself, who served as both his front-line fighters and butlers.The Full Monkey He briefly allied himself with Fukushima, a traitor from the Yamanouchi Ninja School, in order to obtain the Lotus Blade.Exchange Monkey Fist once joined forces with Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Duff Killigan. Their plan was to use the Tempus Simia to warp time and destroy Kim Possible in the past. Despite constant bickering, they worked together well enough to assemble the Tempus Simia idol, but failed repeatedly to actually stop Kim. With the destruction of the Tempus Simia, these events were expunged from history.A Sitch in Time Love Interest Monkey Fist's relationship with DNAmy began on a professional level, when she agreed to radically alter his hands and feet. Since then, Amy became romantically fixated on Monkey Fist, to the point that she rejected offers from other suitors in order to stay true to him. Monkey Fist's feelings for Amy in return were less certain: initially, he appeared either grateful to her, or possibly somewhat fond of her.Partners But any feelings of acceptance came to a screeching halt, either immediately before or after Amy radically altered her own body, giving herself gorilla arms and legs in a misguided attempt to win Monkey Fist's love. This only served to make him extremely afraid of her, and he avoided her whenever possible from then on.Gorilla Fist Following Monkey Fist's misadventure with Yono that left him imprisoned in stone, his petrified form was seen in the care of Amy, who at some point restored her body to its original state.Graduation, Part 2 Enemies Ron Stoppable considered Monkey Fist his arch-foe, both because of his overwhelming fear of primates and especially monkeys, and the Mystical Monkey Power that they both shared. Monkey Fist, on the other hand, rejected this idea, because as he told Ron, "You're not an arch-foe, you're an arch-bumbler." Despite this, Monkey Fist either unknowingly or unwillingly provided evidence to the contrary. He was the only villain that consistently remembered Ron's name, and because his evil plots always revolved around mystical, monkey-related power, Ron tended to get dragged into them and always played a major role in disrupting the plans. Also, Monkey Fist considered a Ron a "false" holder of the power they shared, while he thought himself a truly destined one, and so he was greatly frustrated by each of the defeats at Ron's hands, and began including revenge against Ron among his motives. While Monkey Fist clearly despised Kim Possible for constantly getting in his way, his dislike of her tended to pale in comparison to his hatred of Ron. There was no doubt he considered her a worthy foe, however, because his plans often included ways to deal with Kim's unwavering determination to stop him. Monkey Fist's later habit of referring to Team Possible as "the cheer squad", or when faced with Kim alone, "the cheerleader", was most likely based on an acknowledgement of Kim being the driving force, both behind the team itself and her own cheerleading squad. However, it should be noted that the battle in the Idol chamber was the first and only time Monkey Fist and Ron directly and seriously fought each other. Considering how swiftly Fiske pinned Ron to the floor, he would have emerged victorious had he not been concerned with rescuing the Idols from Rufus and subsequently burdened with them, which left himself open to Ron's coup de grâce ''dropkick. Paraphernalia Clothes Fiske habitually wears a black Mandarin ''changshan tunic and pants, an attire Westerners often associate with martial arts and consider a "martial arts uniform". Sometimes he will accessorize it with a fez and smoking jacket while resting at "home". Equipment Quotes From "Monkey Fist Strikes" * Kim: Ron! Could you get a grip? * Ron: Mark my words, Kim! His lordship is 500 miles of bad road. * Kim: Ron! Lord Monty Fiske is a world-famous explorer and highly respected scholar. * Ron: Bad road! From "Exchange" * Ron: This could be a bad career move for you, Fukushima. * Fukushima: How so, outsider? * Ron: I mean how's this gonna look on your transcript? You know, this will keep you out of good ninja college for sure. * Fukushima: (concerned) But I was hoping to gain early admission. * Monkey Fist: Don't worry. I'll write you a letter of recommendation. And by then I'll have led an army of ninja monkeys into battle under the power of the Lotus Blade! The world will fall, making me supreme monkey ruler! Gallery MonkeyFistStrikes.jpg Monkeyfist unearth Yono.png Monkey Fist activate Tempus Simia.png Monkey Fist captures Rufus.jpg 1167.jpg|Monkey Fist turned into stone in "Oh No Yono!" Trivia Alternate Versions Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress He is voiced by Tom Kane. Episode Appearances References Appearances *His first appearance was in the episode "Monkey Fist Strikes", where he receives mystical monkey power from four monkey idols, and is defeated by Ron, who also gets the monkey power. *In "Monkey Ninjas in Space", he got his monkey ninjas and tried to kidnap a monkey astronaut named Frederick to fulfill a prophecy made by the Monkey Monk (a prophecy which was actually misread). He is defeated by Kim, Ron, and Frederick and is captured. *In "Adventures in Rufus-Sitting", Monkey Fist is after a computer chip, along with Duff Killigan and Shego, although none of them are working together. *In "Exchange", Monkey Fist was after the Lotus Blade, but was defeated once again by Ron. This was the first episode to feature Master Sensei and Yori. He also teamed up wth Fukushima, who led Ron into a trap for him. *In the movie Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time, Monkey Fist teams up with Drakken, Shego, and Duff Killigan. This is to be considered non-canon, in a sense, as at the end of the movie all the events are reversed when the time monkey is broken. *In "The Full Monkey", Monkey Fist was after a monkey amulet which would turn him into the monkey king (a humanoid monkey), but during the fight, Kim got the amulet instead, turning into a monkey, and defeated Monkey Fist at the exact moment Ron changed her back using science. *In "Overdue", Monkey Fist has his own agenda, along with the following villains: Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, and Professor Dementor. *In "Gorilla Fist", Monkey Fist appears to have kidnapped Master Sensei, but was hiding from the true kidnapper: Gorilla Fist, who is revealed to be DNAmy, who is in love with Monkey Fist. He is repulsed by her advances and is last seen being chased off by her. *In "Grande Size Me", Monkey Fist is after an invention of Jack Hench, along with Drakken, Duff Killigan, Jack Hench, and Gemini, although none of the villains are working together. *In "Big Bother", Monkey Fist is searching for a weapon (later revealed to be Ron's adopted sister Hana Stoppable), and is defeated by Hana. *In "Oh No! Yono!", Monkey Fist continues his search, and starts by awakening the Yono. He agrees to follow the Path of the Yono (though he does not know what this really means for him). He is defeated again by Hana, and as agreed, Monkey Fist follows the path of the Yono, being turned to stone by Yono and placed at the top of the Temple of the Yono, which sinks back into the sand. *In part 2 of "Graduation", during the credits, Monkey Fist is seen in a cafe among the other villains, still a statue, next to DNAmy (who presumably dug him up). His statue was also seen, around DNAmy, when Drakken was receiving a medal for helping to save the world. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Adults